An electronic trading system may include a trading device and an electronic exchange. The trading device may send orders to buy or sell tradeable objects at the exchange. In addition, market data may be sent from the exchange to the trading device.
A trade order may be routed or submitted to a broker. The total quantity of the trade order may be referred to as a total order quantity or a trade order quantity. The trade order quantity is an amount of a tradeable object specified in the trade order. The trade order quantity may be divided and routed to more than one broker and/or account at a particular broker. Upon receiving a trade order, a broker attempts to fill the quantity by submitting a trade order to, for example, an exchange.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.